Tu me manques depuis longtemps
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Chanson venant des milles et une nuits. Tu me manques depuis longtemps chantée par Sonia Lacen et Sébastien Lorca.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2+1.

Genre : Song fic.

Note : Je trouve la chanson tellement belle que ça m'a donnée une idée.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Mais bon, comme ça tout le monde peut en profiter .

Résumer : Chanson venant des milles et une nuits. Tu me manques depuis longtemps chantée par Sonia Lacen et Sébastien Lorca.

Les …montre que les paroles reprennent la suite de la phrase.

Titre : Tu me manques depuis longtemps.

Duo :

La guerre était finie depuis deux ans. Et jamais je ne lui avais dit. Je me souviens encore de notre séparation. Quatre était en pleure tandis que Trowa le serait dans ses bras. Wufei et Sally était emménagé et Heero retournais sur L-1. Quand à moi, j'avais acheté une petite maison se trouvant sur une colline. Aujourd'hui était un jour tranquille, j'étais en vacance pour une semaine et j'envisageais d'en profiter pour me reposer. Il était 14 h et j'étais appuyé contre la fenêtre ouverte, respirant l'air pur de la campagne. Mais en se jour, jour de notre rencontre, je ne pouvais empêcher la mélancolie de faire partie de moi.

**Duo:**  
Tu es parti loin de moi  
Sans m'emmener, mais pourquoi  
As-tu disparu?

Heero :

Je m'ennuyais. La vie sur L-1 était ennuyeuse. J'aidais J dans ses recherches mais il était malade. J'avais donc bénéficié de deux semaines de vacance. Malheureusement, le peu d'occupation que j'avais aujourd'hui, permettait à mes souvenirs d'emplir mon cœur de tristesse.

**Heero:**  
Je t'ai toujours voulu

Duo :

J'avais toujours voulu être à tes côtés mais jamais je n'ai osez te le dire. Ton regard reste de glace et ton visage de marbre.

**Duo:**  
Heero, tu n'as rien vu...

Heero :

Regardant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je revoyais ton visage, ton sourire, entendais ta voix et ton rire, je pouvais même ressentir le parfum envoûtant de ta natte lorsque tu sortais de la douche. Je voulais te revoir, te sentir à mes côtés de puis notre première rencontre. Tu mis avais tellement troublé.

**Heero:**  
Un soir si le vent t'apporte  
Un mot, un signe, peu importe

Duo :

Mes yeux me piquaient en cet instant de souvenir. Je revoyais ton visage et la souffrance qu'on pouvait y lire lors de ta première auto destruction. J'avais tans espérer que tu fasses le premier pas.

**Duo:**  
J'attends tout de toi

Heero :

Je ne tenais plus. Deux ans sans te voir et je me souffrais plus que tout nos combat réuni. Je devais le retrouver. Et quand je te retrouverai…

**Heero:**  
Ce jour là, pense à moi

Duo :

J'avais tout fait pour ne pas tombé sous ton charme mais rien n'y avait fait. Mais je t'en supplie,…

**Duo:**  
Heero, ne m'oublie pas

Heero :

Je devais le retrouvé, pour ce la je partis immédiatement au seul endroit que je connaissais encore de toi. La seule adresse que tu nous avais donné avant de t'installer. J'allais

**Heero:**  
Là-bas...

Duo :

Mes pensées s'éloignaient de moi, pour te rejoindre sur L-1 Pour resté à tes côtés, …

**Duo:**  
Là-bas...

**Duo - Heero:**  
Tu me manques depuis longtemps...  
Au fond de la nuit des temps  
Mon cœur attendra  
Toutes les vies qu'il faudra

Duo :

Je ne perdais pas l'espoir de te revoir enfin. Même si c'était après ma mort, je t'attendais toujours. Car tu as su capturer mon cœur. Et quoi qu'il arrive,…

**Duo:**  
Je serai toujours là

Heero :

J'avais pris la première navette pour la Terre. Cette merveille du monde. Merveille qui a failli mourir avec la guerre, comme toi. Mais si je te retrouve, je quitte tout, pour rester près de toi à jamais…

**Heero:**  
Maintenant tout est fini  
Tu ne sais pas où je suis

Duo :

Je ne sais pas où tu te trouve, mais je garde l'espoir de te revoir. Mon cœur Reste à jamais à tes côtés.

**Duo:**  
Je suis près de toi

Heero :

J'arrive enfin sur Terre. Je me mets en route pour pouvoir te revoir enfin. J'arrive Duo…

**Heero:**  
Mais je ne te vois pas

Duo :

Mes rêves sont encore hantés par toi. Je te vois arrivé près de moi, Les yeux dans les yeux on se revois comme lors de la première fois.

**Duo:**  
Tu me reconnaîtras

Heero :

Je me rapproche de ta maison de plus en plus. Mais même si je sais que ta présence me ravirait plus que tout, …

**Heero:**  
Entendre le son de ta voix  
Me suffirait ici bas

Duo :

Comme chaque jour de vacance, j'ai passé la journée à regarder la route qui mène à ma demeure. Pourtant le soleil n'est pas encore couché…

**Duo:**  
Il n'est pas trop tard  
Et j'ai en moi l'espoir

Heero :

J'arrive enfin près de chez toi. Mon inquiétude grimpe en flèche. Et si tu étais avec quelqu'un ? Et si tu me rejetais ? Et si tu n'avais pas de tels sentiments pour moi ? Pourtant le faite de te revoir me redonne tous espoir, même si c'est juste …

**Heero:**  
L'espoir de te revoir  
Un soir

Heero :

Le soleil se couche et de nouveau, je regarde le soir, …

**Duo:**  
Un soir

**Duo - Heero**  
Tu me manques depuis longtemps...  
Au fond de la nuit des temps  
Mon cœur attendra  
Toutes les vies qu'il faudra

Duo :

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma contemplation lorsque je te vois. Tu avances vers moi, doucement incertain. Je me précipite dehors et son te demander quoi que se soit. Je te sers dans mes bras en t'embrassant. J'ai tellement attendu se jour, celui où tu viendrais me voir. Après ce tendre baisé, je viens te murmuré :

- Tu me manques depuis longtemps.

Fin

Yami Sheina

vendredi 12 mai 2006 ; 16h 51


End file.
